Familiar of Zero: Apocalypse and Order
by killerpanda11
Summary: Louise de la Valliere disappeared four years ago after failing to summon a familiar. Now she's back and she's nothing like the little girl who had vanished. Her heart has been hardened, her faith shattered and her loyalties unshakeable. Louise de la Valliere died the day she disappeared, she was reborn as Louise the Apocalypse. And she will bring her saviors the power they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Henrietta, former Princess, now Queen, of Tristain, was extremely confused. After Reconquista had taken over Albion, it was clear her kingdom was next, and that their invasion most likely place in the village of Tarbes. So she had decided to take action and the army had begun its' march with her at the vanguard. But when they had arrived they found the town was already under occupation, but not by Reconquista. Instead there was a flag depicting two snakes hissing at each other.

"Rider approaching!" Henrietta focused her gaze at the man on horseback that was approaching at a surprising speed. Quickly the commoner soldiers moved into formation to protect their Queen. Soon the rider arrived and asked to be let through, stating that he was simply a messenger. She had ordered them to let him through, and he delivered his message, which led to the present.

She, Cardinal Mazarin and the four Captains of the army stood outside a tavern that had been converted into a makeshift fortress. The door opened and a young man wearing armor that bore the same image as the flag that flew over the town. "The Apocalypse is ready to see you."

The Queen raised one of her brows. "The Apocalypse?"

The man stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. "She's our commander, a stronger Mage there never was."

"T-that's heresy!" The Cardinal's shout of indignation was met with a feminine laugh... A feminine laugh that sounded very familiar to three of the mages that were present. They all watched woman dressed in armor made of some kind of black metal that Henrietta had never seen before exited the building, a helmet made of the same metal that's design was reminiscent of a dragon under her arm.

"It would be heresy if any of us followed your church. Though to be honest, it's always been more like a cult." While the Cardinal and two of the captains shouted in indignation, the other's eyes were locked on the woman's face, framed by pink hair.

"Louise?"

The Queen received a smile in response. "Hello Ann." The five followers of Founderism stared at the pink haired woman, though no one knew if it was because of her casual disregard for etiquette, or the fact that she was standing there, alive after having been missing for nearly ten years.

"L-little Louise? Is that really you?"

The younger pink haired woman turned her eyes toward the Viscount de Wardes and her smile morphed into a snarl as she drove a fist into his stomach, forcing the man to clutch his stomach and fall to his knees. _"You_ don't get to talk to me like that after betraying my homeland and the person who was my only friend for the first fifteen years of my life."

Warde's eyes widened and he looked at his former fiancé with horror. "W-what are you talking about." His question was met with an armored knee to his face, a sickening crunch sounding when it collided with his nose as he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Louise! W-what are you doing!?" Henrietta's cry of horror went unanswered as her best friend grabbed the Viscount off the ground and tossed him forward, standing over him when he sat up.

"Are you really stupid enough to think that no one would find out about how you killed the Prince of Albion when Ann sent you to save him? Did you really think that Reconquista were the only ones with spies in foreign ranks!?"

A foot pushing against his chest and then holding him in place made it almost impossible to respond. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you don't remember how you betrayed your Queen? Well let me remind you." She raised a hand and held up a finger. "You killed the Prince." Another finger went up. "You took his ring." Another. "You opened the castle gates and let Reconquista's soldiers in." A final finger went up. "You gave the letter that Ann sent you to retrieve to the godsdamned church!" With each finger that went up the woman had put more weight into her leg.

"Louise stop!" The young pinkette turned her head towards Henrietta and opened her mouth to respond when a shout came from one of _her_ soldiers.

"Commander! Airships approaching! They're flying the colors of Reconquista." Louise turned toward the soldier and frowned before returning her gaze to the mage that she had pinned on the ground.

"Make no mistake Wardes, I _fully_ intend to kill you, and I'll make you suffer when I do it. But for now, I've got a usurper to kill and a pair of rings to retrieve." She removed her foot from the mans chest before delivering a kick to his head, knocking the man out cold. She turned to the soldier who had shouted about the airships. "You! Gather the others and tell them to arm! And you two!" She pointed at another pair of soldiers. "One of you escort these four to a point where they can see my power and the power of the Order. The other one put this... Thing in a cell." The soldier nodded and started to pick the Viscount up. "No flip him over and drag him... And make sure you 'lose' your grip when you reach the top of the stairs." One of the men ran over to the unconscious Viscount and flipped him over before dragging him off. Louise turned and began to walk away when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Louise turned and looked at the woman who grabbed her shoulder, the woman who gave birth to her, but had never been her mother.

"I'm going to do my duty to the Order and the people who fixed the weak, worthless, frightened child that used to be Louise de la Valliere. I'm going to show you why they call me the Apocalypse." Karin de la Valliere could only stand there in shock as her youngest daughter shook her hand from her shoulder and put on her helmet before walking off. The look in her eye, the tone of her voice... They only reflected one thing... Hatred. Pure, unrestrained hatred. The kind of hatred that could only come from one kind of being.

Her daughter had become a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Henrietta could do nothing but stare at the massive force of airships that Reconquista was going to use to launch their invasion. There was no way the Tristainian army would be able to beat it back, let alone what appeared to be a militia with only a single mage. "Louise is going to die, isn't she?"

"The Apocalypse? Die? Not likely, her magic is more powerful than one you call Brimir." The five people that were being guarded by the small force of soldiers all gasped at the heretical statement.

"When the Pope hears of this the full force of the Inquisition shall be brought down upon you heretics!" One of the soldiers snorted at the Cardinal's statement.

"Yeah, probably... Until he realizes that even if all the mages in Halkegina worked together, you wouldn't have a hope of defeating the Apocalypse, let alone all the other members of the order..." The other soldiers all laughed before Karin spoke up.

"I believe you have to much faith in my daughter, she can't even cast dot level spells for any of the four elements." The one that Louise had assigned to escort them, who seemed to be a Capitan of some sort, laughed.

"You're forgetting the fifth." He looked at the five and jerked his head toward the ships. "She's stronger than your Founder Brimir, watch."

Before the Cardinal could let out another cry of 'Heresy!' one of the largest airships just... Fell apart. The soldiers of Reconquista slowly fell to the ground, each quickly being overcome by soldiers. Then another ship fell, and another and another, until only the flagship, the Lexington, remained. "The other soldiers and I aren't here to fight. The Order sent us here to take prisoners."

Henrietta stared at the remains of the massive fleet and piece of wood and metal slammed into the earth, unable to comprehend how Louise had become so powerful. "What are you going to do with them? The prisoners I mean."

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "Execute some of them to send a message. If their wealthy, we'll sell them back to their families, if their strong we'll make them do hard labor."

One of Henrietta's companions, Agnes the only commoner of the group, let loose a growl. "So you'll make them slaves?"

The man barely acknowledged her. "Kind of. It's really more like a forced contract. We'll force them to work for five years, then when their time is up, the Treasurer will pay each of them three gold pieces for each day they worked. Once they're free they can use that gold to go home, or start a new life. Unless they become bandits, they're not our problem anymore."

"The Treasurer?" Henrietta looked at the man... It sounded like a rumor she had heard the maids in the castle talking about. "You mean the rumored money lender?" The rumor revolved around a nameless noble that would loan people money with a deadline to pay it back, or else they would face harsh consequences, such as losing a finger or being dragged off and beaten to near death in the middle of the night.

The man gave her a glance. "I don't know about all that. All I know is that he's a mage and the Order trusts him with money. He pays the prisoners on the first of the new year without fail and then he leaves."

Karin frowned. "That's the third time you mentioned this 'Order' what is it?"

"They're the people that the Queen here is going to allow to have power in Tristain." There was a sputtering noise from behind them. "And the decision isn't up to you, birdie. So cut the chatter before I cut it out." The small crowd went silent.

Mazarin was terrified, having been surrounded by Heretics was bad enough, but now one had openly threatened him. Still, God was on his side. "You dare threaten a man of God?"

"Brimir was a man, not a god." Louise's voice sounded from behind the group, and they all turned to see her carrying Cromwell over her shoulder. She then unceremoniously tossed the man on the ground. "If he was a God his wife wouldn't have been able to kill him." She turned to Henrietta. "You and yours can do whatever you want with him." She kicked Cromwell's unconscious body. "As for the rest of you..." All of the foreign soldiers snapped to attention. "Let's go join the others in town, I've got an announcement to make at the victory feast." The soldiers nodded and headed towards the town. Just as Louise began to follow them she stopped and turned to the Tristainians. "You and your soldiers can join if you want, we've got enough, been buying caravans out of their products for months... And don't worry about paying us, the Wardes fortune is enough to get us back double what we paid for the supplies... Now if you'll excuse me I need to say my prayers of thanks to the gods for brining me victory in battle."

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. You will abandon this- This _cult_! And come home with me so we can have the church absolve you of your sins."

Her eyes glanced toward her mother. "No Karin, I won't be going home like a good little girl." She paused. "Well maybe, I'll go to see Cattleya. Yes, I know she's still alive. The Order knows lots of things." Her eyes turned toward Agnes. "We even know who ordered D'Angleterre to be burned to the ground." With that Louise turned and walked off leaving a confused, terrified and enraged group of five behind... But not before kicking Cromwell in the head once again as he began to stir.

Once she got far enough away, she stopped and reached into a her helmet, pulling out a pair of rings. "Hmph. At least I got the Order _one_ of the known Pieces of Albion... Shame that they told me I have to return Andvari's Ring to the water spirit." She shrugged and put them back in the helmet. "Eh' I'll find the Music Box when we invade Albion."


	3. Chapter 3

A heated discussion was taking place in the commander's tent. "The Pope must be informed at once!"

The General Gramont shook his head. "We have more pressing matters Cardinal, that soldier suggested that this 'Order' is going to enact a hostile takeover."

"All the more reason that we should tell the Pope! The Inquisition must take action! These heathens must be destroyed!"

"Would it even matter?" All eyes turned to Henrietta. "You all saw how... How _strong_ Louise was... If the other members of this 'Order' are just as powerful..." Her voice drifted away as her gaze turned toward the town where the soldiers of the Order we having what looked like a victory feast. "If their all as powerful as Louise... They would be able to crush all of Halkeginia with almost no effort."

The Cardinal scoffed. "They will try and they fail, we are mages. God is on our side."

"If what Cromwell just told me about the Valliere girl is true..." All eyes snapped to Agnes as she entered the tent, a horrified look on her face. "Then God is on _their_ side..."

"And what did the traitor say for you to make such a heretical statement?"

"He said that she has made herself into her own familiar." The Cardinal opened his mouth to speak but Agnes continued before he could. "He said that she is the

Lífþrasir, the Heart of God. One of Brimir's familiars."

* * *

An hour later Henrietta and Agnes simply walked into the celebration and immediately noticed that not only were the soldiers of 'the Order' participating, but the people of Tarbes seemed to have joined in. And all of them seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. Henrietta had seen Commoner celebrations before when she snuck out of the palace, but at those the Commoners all seemed to just be putting on a mask to hide sadness and anger. It had been why she had tried to crack down on the corrupt Nobles.

Everything went silent when Louise jumped onto a table that had been set up in the middle of the celebration. "Victory is ours this day! We have brought honor to the Gods and glory to the Order!" There were a few cheers but nothing major. The Apocalypse wasn't known for making speeches, so they wanted to see where this would go. "Our work however, is not finished, there is much more to be done. Tomorrow we begin our true mission, tomorrow more of our brothers and sisters will arrive. Tomorrow we shall gather the remains of the Armada and harvest them for materials and we will begin to build. The Order has come and peace will follow!"

There were more cheers and Louise raised her hand to silence them. "The people of Tarbes have joined us, they have seen the glory of the Order and most of them have abandoned the ways of Founderism. To those who have not, I have but one thing to say. You may keep your ways and continue your practices, you will not be treated differently, however attempting to force others back to Founderism will be met with swift punishment. For now..." She raised a tankard, filled to the brim with beer, and chugged it. When she finished she wiped her mouth with her arm and smiled. "It is time to celebrate! So eat, drink and fuck to your heart's content!" With her piece spoken Louise hopped off the table and walked over to the two of them, a smile on her face. "Hello Ann."

Henrietta stared at the woman who used to be her best friend. She was so different now and to be honest, it scared the Queen. "Louise... What happened to you?"

Louise's face turned serious. "Follow me." She turned on her heel and began walking, the two of them following, until they were in a secluded room in the village tavern. "So, what do you want to know?"

The flood gates opened, tears falling from the Queen's eyes. "I want to know everything! What happened to you? Where have you been? Did this 'Order' do anything to hurt you? What made you forsake the Founder? Are you really the Lífþrasir?"

Louise blinked. "Huh... I thought you'd ask about the Order's plans for Tristain or about the person who ordered D'Angleterre be burned."

"I will, but right now I need to know what has been happening to my best friend for almost ten years..."

Louise looked at the Queen and after a moment she looked at the ceiling, placing a finger to her chin. "Well... I can tell you how it started but that's it."

"That's fine for now."

"Well, it all started the day I tried to kill myself."

* * *

 **Ten years ago.**

* * *

Louise stood up from her kneeling position in her room at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She had just finished praying to the Founder for forgiveness for what she was about to do. She walked over to her window and pushed it open. Most people would be terrified at the thought of what she was about to do, but not her. No, Louise was happy, because this was an end to it all. An end to all the pain and the failure and the depression. An end to the pressure her family placed on her and to the mockery from her classmates. And end to the explosions, the end of the Zero. She climbed onto the ledge of her window and looked down, suddenly hesitant to go through with it. Then the voices in her head started speaking. They spoke in soft, comforting whispers, telling her that it would only take a moment and then she would finally be happy. All she had to do was take a step. And as she lifted her foot to do so she smiled.

But then she felt a hand grip her shoulder and pull her back. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to see a figure, clad in a black robe and wearing a mask that resembled a smiling man. He drew her into an embrace, reminding the girl her of the hugs Cattleya would give her. "Are you sure that this is the path you want to take?" Tears came to Louise's and she shook her head. "Then why did you try?"

"Because I can't think of anything else I can do! It hurts so much, I just want it to be over! I just want them to stop laughing at me! I-I-!"

"You want to be happy, to belong?" Louise couldn't buster words so she simply buried her face I the man's chest and nodded her head. "Then all you need to do is ask."

Louise was quiet for a moment, processing what he had just said. And then she spoke. "Please... Please, help me."

The man ran his hand through her hair and spoke in the voice of an angel. "The Order will do far more than just help you Louise. We will save you, and then we will help you see how wonderful you truly are." Those were the last words Louise heard before her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Henrietta stared at her oldest friend with horror. "Louise... You... You were going to kill yourself?"

Louise nodded her head. "I was. Thank the Gods that the Bishop saved me..."

Henrietta briefly looked at the girl who had come to be known as the Apocalypse. She didn't even seem to feel ashamed that she had almost killed herself, in fact she was smiling. And that made "You... You idiot!"

Louise and Agnes both blinked in surprise at the Queen's outburst. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you say anything? If you were hurting that badly you should have told someone! Your parents! A teacher! Anyone!"

Louise smile turned into a snarl and stood up in an attempt to look menacing. It must have worked, because Agnes reached for her gun. Louise threw her arm out and a force slammed into the Musketeer, pining her to the wall. "I did! I told each and every one of the Professors and do you know what they did about it? NOTHING! And do you know what Karin would have done if I had told her? All she would have said is 'Rule of Steel'! She didn't care! The Professors didn't care! Nobody cared until the Order saved me!"

"Saved you!? This cult turned my best friend into a heretic!"

"You have no right to call me your friend! Friends send each other letters to see how the others doing! Friends visit each other! Friends are supposed to care! All I ever was to you was a distraction! The second I was out of your sight you forgot I even existed! If you were my friend I wouldn't have tried to kill myself!"

Henrietta's eyes widened as Louise's words sank in. Had... Had she really thought of her as a distraction? She tried to remember a single time she had reached out, a letter or a gift she sent to the pink haired girl, a time she had visited the Valliere estate without one of their parents suggesting it... Only she couldn't remember a single time. The Queen bowed her head in shame. "I... I'm sorry Louise."

Louise was silent for a second before taking a deep breath and composing herself, lowering her hand, Agnes dropping to the ground as she did so. "I believe you." Henrietta looked the pink haired woman and smiled. "That does not mean I forgive you... But I am willing to give you another chance, if you do something for me and the order."

Henrietta knew it was probably a trap of some sort. But she had to make it up to Louise for being such a terrible friend. "I'll do anything within reason."

Louise looked at her, her face deadpan. "Tarbes has decided to secede from Tristain, please make it sure that no nobles attempt to stop that."

Henrietta had suspected as much about the village after seeing the townsfolk. "Very well, is that all?"

Louise's deadpan turned into a smile. "Well, I'd like to talk with you again sometime, but for now? Yes." Louise turned and looked out of the room's window. "It's late, you should probably return to your camp before someone notices you are gone... Unless you'd rather spend the night with _me..._ " When Henrietta realized what she was implying the Queen flushed red, causing Louise to giggle. Then she walked over to Agnes and whispered something in her ear, the Musketeer's eyes going wide and then hardening with righteous anger. The blonde walked out of the room, waiting for her Queen.

Once blood stopped rushing to her cheeks Henrietta looked out the window. Louise was right, from the position of the moons it was about midnight. "You're right, come on Agnes." The Queen moved to leave but stopped, just as Louise was sitting down at a desk on the far side of the room. "Louise, before I go, I need to ask... Are you really Lífþrasir?"

Louise stopped where she was and sighed bore walking over and pulling down the collar of her shirt, showing the Queen the runes of one of her Founder's familiars. "The day I failed the Summoning Spell, I actually made myself into my own familiar."

That did it. Henrietta's belief in the Founder had already been shaken due to the events of the day, and now, seeing those runes branded onto Louise's skin... Her belief crumbled into dust... Clearly all the teaching of the Church were wrong... "Louise..."

"Yes Ann?"

"When next we meet... Could... Could you teach me about your gods?" Oh, how she was praying to any divinity that would listen that the Founder wasn't a god.

Louise's smile widened. "I would be happy to." Louise leaned in close and, to Henrietta's surprise, gave her a hug. "Good night Ann."

For the first time since she had seen see Louise, a genuine smile graced the Queen's face. "Good night Louise."

Before releasing the Queen from her embrace, Louise leaned in close to her ear. "I recommend that you have you come back around noon tomorrow and meet some of my brothers and sisters... You might want to hear some of the Order's opinions, and ask for some advice on how to rule, after all most of them are like you, they care for the people. I think you'd like them... Well, most of them, the Slaughter and the Barbarian would probably terrify you... Thankfully they're in Germania and Romalia." Henrietta could do nothing but nod. The Order cared about the people? That sounded like her... Maybe their advice would be useful.

Louise released her a gave her one more smile before turning around and walking back over to her desk. Once she heard the door close, she sat down and began to pen a short letter.

 _'Dear Diplomat. After a short argument with her, I believe I have gotten through to Henrietta. I have invited her to meet some of our brothers and sisters who shall arrive tomorrow. I shall send another letter after they meet her. I believe that she would make a good addition to the Order. - The Apocalypse._


	5. Chapter 5

Henrietta woke the next day and left her tent to see none other than Cardinal Mazarin yelling at a man who wore the armor of the Romalian Inquisition, and judging by the fact that he had no wand on him, he was a Commoner, yet he didn't back down at all. Looking around she saw a few more Inquisition soldiers and the Musketeer Corps. Everyone else must have left early in the morning or late last night after she had ordered the Army to disperse when she returned last night. "What do you mean the Inquisition won't help destroy these heretics!? As a Cardinal of the Church I command you-"

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't command us to do anything against the village of Tarbes or its inhabitants. That would go against our orders andthat would mean going against the direct orders of a Saint." Henrietta watched as Mazarin reeled back as if struck. To be fair, if she were in his shoes, she would have done the same. Saints were similar to Chevaliers, in that it was a Noble title that could be granted to both Nobles and Commoners. Except Commoner Chevaliers, such as Agnes, who had exited her tent shortly after Henrietta had exited her own, only had minimal power at royal courts where as Saints, be they Commoner or Noble, had equal power in courts and were second only to the Pope himself.

Mazarin looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "A- A _Saint_ is protecting these heretics?" The man nodded and Mazarin stood there for a second before snarling. "Then I will write to the Pope himself!"

"It will do you no good Mazarin. Even if you did write to the Pope, he would be unable to do anything, these people are not within the Church's sphere of influence." A man, if the sound of their voice was any indication, in golden armor bearing the Founder's cross approached, he wore a golden helmet as well, the top of which had been forged to resemble what seemed to be a Crown of Thorns.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That is not for me to tell." The man, clearly the Saint who was protecting Tarbes, turned and walked over to the Queen. "Your Majesty, if you would be so kind, I would be honored to escort you to the meeting."

"Meeting? Your Majesty, what is he talking about?"

Henrietta then turned and smiled at Mazarin. "It's nothing to be concerned about Cardinal, this meeting is mostly just a chance for me to find out how Louise is doing."

"Your Majesty with all due respect, this Louise woman is a heretic! She could very well be trying to corrupt you!"

Henrietta narrowed her eyes at the Cardinal. "I am well aware of that fact Cardinal, I am not a gullible little girl anymore. But this meeting is a way to learn about what plans this 'Order' has for Tristain. And I can't send Agnes because it was _I_ who was invited, not her."

Mazarin grit his teeth because that was actually somewhat logical reasoning. He turned toward the Saint. "And will you be attending this meeting with the heretics as well Saint?"

The man in golden armor nodded. "A message was sent to the Church by this 'Order' asking for a representative to attend this meeting. the Pope sent me because these people seem to be warriors like the Germanians. He figured sending a warrior of our own was the best way to gain information." That was also logic that Mazarin could not fault. As she walked off the Saint turned his head toward Henrietta. "Your Majesty, if you are ready...?" Henrietta gave a slight start.

"Of course, please lead the way." The two of them walked in silence until they made it half way to the village. "Ser Saint, forgive me if I am wrong, but... Are you a member of this Order?"

The man called the Saint did not miss a beat. "I am, and by the end of the day, I hope that I will be able to count you among us as well."

Henrietta blinked at how forthcoming he was with his answer. "So this meeting is an attempt to recruit me?"

"Among other things. It was clear that the Apocalypse would attempt to recruit you since you seem to share most of our ideals and goals. She also still considers you a friend... Whether she admits it or not."

Henrietta went silent, and remained that way until they entered the village tavern.

* * *

Louise hated having to wear her helmet during meetings, but it was a tradition of the Order since its beginning. It was something about how 'hiding one's identity' symbolizes that only merit, and not blood, could gain you admission. Of course it didn't say anything about the mask or helmet having to be uniform, so every member made, or had someone make, a unique mask or helmet that they felt represented them. For example, one of the other members currently in attendance, this one using the cryptonym of 'the Scholar' wore a plain white mask modeled after a emotionless human face with an intricate blue quill painted in the center of the forehead. Said member was pacing back and forth so much that Louise was beginning to tire just from watching her. "How long with the Saint make us wait!?"

"Patience Scholar. The Saint had to retrieve someone who the Apocalypse believes could be a potential member of the Order." The one who spoke was a member who used the cryptonym 'the Merchant'. She wore a mask almost identical to the Scholar's only hers was smiling and instead of a quill there was an intricate golden coin painted on the forehead. The Merchant was the second member of the Order she met, and was one of the kindest people she had ever known.

The Judge, another member, this one using a smiling mask that covered the entirety of his head and was designed to have the trademark curls of a judge's wig, picked up a blank mask and held it in his hand. "You may stop pacing Scholar. I believe that the Saint and our guest have arrived." As Henrietta and the Saint entered the room, the Judge walked over and handed her the mask. At Henrietta's confused look he chuckled. "Names and faces have no power in these meetings your Majesty, that is the only rule and ritual that outsiders need follow. Unless you want to join the Order at this very moment, all you need do is listen for now."

Henrietta looked around and saw that everyone else, including Louise, was either wearing a helmet or mask and decided that as an 'outsider' as this man had called her, following their traditions was the polite thing to do. So she daintily bowed her head for a moment and took the mask. "Thank you."

The man chuckled again as she put the mask on. "Oh my, if only some of the others here were as polite as you." A call of indignation came from the Scholar. The Judge then took her and led the Queen to a chair next to Louise, pulling it out for her to sit down. Once she had he returned to his own seat and placed a ornate gold bowl a wet rag and a simple iron knife on the table in the center of them. "The Judge motions for this meeting to begin."

Another member, a woman if the size of her chest was any indication, who wore a frowning mask with a intricate black and gold ship painted on the forehead raised her hand. "The Shipwright seconds the motion."

Louise raised an armored hand. "The Apocalypse agrees and so it passes."

The judge nodded. "Then we shall make our offerings." He picked up the iron blade and cut his hand, Henrietta cringing in her seat when he did so. He let some of his blood pour into the golden bowl in the center of the table before pressing the flat part of the dagger to the cut, which seemed to cause the skin to mend itself, then he wiped the blade off and handed it to the woman who had called herself 'the Shipwright', the patterned followed until Louise mended her own self inflicted cut and held the out to pass it to her. Before Henrietta could ask what she was happening, the Saint, who was sitting on her right, spoke.

"The Apocalypse motions to give an outsider a chance to join the Order. The Saint seconds the motion."

"The Judge agrees, and so it passes." All eyes turned to Henrietta. "You have been given a chance to join the Order. You may accept and make an offering, or refuse and pass the dagger on. The choice is yours."

Henrietta looked around the room, briefly seeing Louise nod out of the corner of her eye. "Before I decide, may I ask what it is the Order seeks?"

The Judge chuckled. "A good question. The answer is the same as it has been since the beginning, a united world and peace between all peoples, so that men and women need not hope and pray that they find it in the next."

Henrietta sat there and looked at the blade of the knife. Then he placed it on the table, but as the Saint reached to take it so he could make his offering she stopped him with a now ungloved hand. And she made her offering.

* * *

Ok, chapter is done...

Henrietta joins and some more members of the Order appear...

...

...

...

Would you guys like me to post a chapter that explains how this version of the Templar Order is structured, their goals and how it works?

(Wait, why are you even asking? You'll probably do it anyway!)

Ah! Begone bodiless voice, you are not wanted here! That's why I take my medicine!

(…)

(…)

(…)

(Fine... Jerk!)


End file.
